Talk:News:Redwall the Movie: 2011
Wow, sounds great. I can't wait for this to come out! Will it be CGI or live action, the article doesn't make it clear. The Warrior's Apprentice : "live-action/CG" is the exact quote to me. --LordTBT Talk! 17:48, 21 April 2008 (UTC) I am really looking forward to a live action/CG format of Redwall. They will probably have actors playing the parts and then with a bit of computer magic change them to animals. I think this will revolutionize movie making for animal stories. I know it is possible from such movies as 'The Lord of the Rings' and 'The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe'. Also I am glad Marty Martin is only a (comparative) beginner in the film industry and is not already set on a genre or on a certain style. I don't think he is going to try to make Redwall into a sitcom comedy or a toddler's show. I also don't want an R rated movie out of it. (He might PG-13 if he follows the book exactly but I think it would be better if he kept it PG). Dr. D. (dr_d_djk) I hope it isn't dumb!!!! I hope that it isn't dumb, like ACTUAL animals with swords strapped to them or something... RedwallFanatic 22:27, 30 April 2008 (UTC)RedwallFanatic Then again no one is that stupid.... --RedwallFanatic Mouth 'afire!!! 21:12, 21 May 2008 (UTC) redwall movie in the 2nd chronicles of narnia movie there are computer animated mice that i think would be perfect for the redwall movie. Plotline? While it will probably adapt Redwall, I heard that it may also adapt Martin the Warrior. Since titles are usually not announced until a year before the movie is out, 'Redwall' could be a working title. 02:17, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Totally unknown, in fact whether the project will even be completed is in question. --LordTBT Talk! 03:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) *sigh* That book was depressing............ Btw i really hope they make the movie. Where did you hear that it might adapt Martin the warrior? --Aranta(drunkambrose) 03:42, 2 November 2008 (UTC)Aranta(drunkambrose) :On the Redwall Newsline.Rotwang's Son 10:34, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I am going to KILL Hollywood if they don't make this movie. There's tons of fans who've been waiting for a decent Redwall movie for a long time. And, this movie could bring the series more readers, hopefully. One thing I'm really anxious to see is if they make a video game based on the movie. I know Brian doesn't really like that kind of thing, but I personally think a game would be freakin' awesome. And I agree with whoever said that the animation for Reepicheep (the mouse) in Prince Caspian should be used for a Redwall movie. Redwall Obsesser Talk! 21:30, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Yes I hope that they're like Reepicheep too. And if they made a Redwall video game I'd buy it, even though I'm not a huge fan of them. C.S.maid Talk! 21:42, 7 December 2008 (UTC) I still don't get why it would come out in 2011. CG's nowadays takes only a few months, a year at most I think. Still a redwall movie would be awesome, it would open the story to alot more people who would become fans, who would eventually come here xD. lol It takes a while for the script to be adapted, and preproduction etc. so though the animation itself takes only a little while the entire process takes forever, especialy if the have to do all of those fury animals, 'cause hair is hard. Zaran Rhulain Talk! 22:06, 7 December 2008 (UTC) I know, I am so freaking out about it! I'll be able to drive By that time, and Me and a bunch of Friends are Hitting the threatre! like ya'll said, the animation of the mouse in PC would be perfect. All these movies come out to late..:/. ah well, Still cant wait!:)Chris--Christain 23:19, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Well, there was a Twilight movie. I figure if they made a movie out of THAT garbage, Redwall will at least be half-decent. -snickers- Yeah. I hope the moie gives the series more fame, too. Redwall is such an awesome series, but no one's ever heard of it. I liked a lot of other famous series, like Harry Potter, Eragon, Inkheart and Narnia. And I loved Redwall even more than all those. I know 20 books is a lot to read, but you don't have to read all of them... Even though I'm re-reading the whole series again... Heh heh. Cheese-loving Redwall Obsesser Talk with me, mates! 18:42, 19 January 2009 (UTC) If you have any questions about the movie, you can e-mail the makers by clicking the logo on the official site. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 18:53, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I would advise against harassing the movie people please. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:08, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Unfortunatly, I must report that this movie is not really being made. I emailed the people at redwall.org(the official redwall site) and asked if the movie was still on, and they emailed me back saying that they did not approve the production of this movie, and that it is completly false. I'll post the e-mail on my user page when I get a chance. User:Prard'ras'kleoni ::Forward me the email if you could actually. Address on my talk page. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:38, 13 March 2009 (UTC) WHY?! How could IMAGEN films betray us like this? Thurrn the Ranger 17:01, 23 June 2009 (UTC)